The present invention relates to a vehicle pedal arm, and more particularly relates to a vehicle pedal arm mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile.
In recent years, in a pedal device mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile, an arm member is frequently molded by using a resin material for weight saving of the vehicle.
Under such circumstances, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open Publication No. H5-54054 relates to an acceleration pedal for a vehicle-speed adjusting device and discloses a configuration, in which a wire end, a rotation supporting portion, and a pedal depressing portion are coupled in a vertical plane, a first side beam and a second side beam are arranged in parallel on both sides of a main beam material having a rectangular cross-section with a long side being a vertical direction, and the side beams are coupled by a diagonal beam and a plurality of ribs, in order to improve strength and stiffness with respect to both bending moment and distortion.